In commercial applications, for example, a user A is a transaction service demander, and a user B is a transaction service supplier; when the user B provides a transaction service to the user A, the user B needs to authenticate identity information provided by the user A.
A currently available authentication method typically comprises the following content:
First step, the user equipment used by the user A obtains, in a certain way, a link address of an authentication page from the user B;
Second step, the user A activates any browser installed in the user equipment used by the user A, and loads the authentication page corresponding to the link address obtained in the first step;
Third step, the user A inputs identity information to be authenticated on the authentication page, and sends an authentication request to an authentication client, the authentication request comprising the identity information to be authenticated;
Fourth step, upon receiving the authentication request, the authentication client performs authentication on the identity information to be authenticated comprised in the authentication request; and
Fifth step, the authentication client pushes an authentication result to a default browser.
It has been found through research that the default browser set forth in the fifth step may be different from the browser activated in the second step, and at the point when the authentication result is received, the default browser is unable to determine the identity information corresponding to the authentication result, then determines that the identity information to be authenticated is lost, and re-initiates identity authentication. This process causes the authentication flow to take a long time and affects the user experience of a user regarding the authentication client.